marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leah (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Kid Loki | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Oklahoma, near Asgard; formerly Hel | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Dead's Keeper, Aide to Hela, Loki's Assistant and Best Friend | Education = Sorcery | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Doug Braithwaite | First = Journey into Mystery #624 | Death = Journey into Mystery #641 | HistoryText = A servant of Hela, Leah was initially tasked with assisting Loki against the forces of the Serpent. After the Serpent was defeated, Leah was left on Earth, with Loki arranging for her to stay in a cave near Asgard, much to her chagrin. She assisted the de-aged God of Mischief several times, mostly using her magic powers since Loki didn't have his anymore. She wasn't pleased with Hela's decision of staying in Asgard to assist Loki and she continuously remains cold and insults the trickster. However, Loki stated that she was going to be his "BFF," much to her confusion, and usually took her with him to Broxton and shared with her what he liked from Midgard, such as milkshakes and the Internet. It was hinted that she may have romantic feelings for Loki, though she denied it fiercely. Nevertheless, she appeared to be very protective of Loki as seen when she threw a human bully out a window with only one arm, after he had threatened to beat up Loki. Also, as a Dead's Keeper, she didn't need to sleep so she usually watched Loki's room all night. It was also mentioned that they might have kissed. On their quest to the United Kingdom to fight the Manchester Gods, Loki changed his mind and decided to help them instead with both Leah's and Daimon Hellstrom's help. They also had been entrusted by Hela with the task of finding the Holy Grail in order to heal her missing hand by the Dísir. Once they found the Grail, Hela's hand returned but at the expense of Leah's life, who started to fade away. In her last moments, Leah told Loki not to be sad because sacrifice was in her nature as a handmaiden. Loki told her he was glad to have known her and, once more, called her BFF. Leah reached out and held Loki's hand with a smile, while telling him that she had finally looked it up and knew it meant "Best Friends Forever," thanking him for the sentiment but asking him if he ever thought it could be true, finally fading away completely as Loki cried for her loss. | Powers = Asgardian Sorcery | Abilities = * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak she can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Name is an anagram of Hela. | Trivia = * She likes milkshakes. * Leah doesn't need to sleep, so during all night she used to watch Loki's room. * She stated that she liked "bad boys," specially Daimon Hellstrom and his lack of a shirt. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Comic Awareness